Anniversaries and Other Disasters
by lbc
Summary: It's the lads fourth anniversary but things don't go well. All parts are rated T except the final part which is M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anniversaries and Other Disasters

By: lbc

Pairing: The beautiful Golli and the handsome ex-merc

Note: This is part of the anniversary challenge.

Four years! Today was the fourth anniversary of their pairing, and Raymond Doyle was doing it up big. He was preparing all of Bodie's favourite foods. His friend and partner had been out of town on an undercover assignment, but he had never forgotten "their day". Ray Doyle had been surprised the first time that Bodie insisted they celebrate their anniversary, but it had become a tradition that both men thoroughly enjoyed, especially since it gave Ray a chance to create a jumbo-sized Swiss roll with the appropriate amount of candles to mark the occasion.

Ray Doyle smiled lovingly at his creation. This was going to be an extra special celebration. They had been partners for four years, and he, Ray Doyle, had realized how much he loved his partner, exactly two years ago to the day.

The memory was still fresh in his mind. They had just blown out the candles on the Swiss roll when their two heads had accidentally bumped each other. Bodie had scarcely seemed to notice the incident - - no doubt in lust over the moist delicacy of the Swiss roll, but for Ray Doyle, it was one of those defining moments in life that shake us to the very core of ourselves and leave us forever changed.

He had known in that moment that he loved William Andrew Philip Bodie, and the feeling went well beyond mere lust and friendship; it was a lifelong emotion. But, nothing . . . nothing had been done about it . . . that is until now. Today . . . today, William Bodie was going to hear the truth. The curly-haired man knew it might be dangerous to declare his feelings, but surely today of all days, his partner would be receptive to a "new idea"?

So confident that Bodie would not forget, Doyle had gone ahead and made the usual preparations for the anniversary food marathon. Somehow, every year the two men had been together on the day of the anniversary. This year had been different, but Cowley had informed Doyle earlier that Bodie was on his way home since the undercover case had been satisfactorily wrapped up. Now all Ray Doyle had to do was wait.

For what had to be the thousandth time, Ray Doyle checked that everything was perfect. It was. The two men usually bought each other a small gift as a token of their partnership. The first year had been links from a chain; the second year had been a padlock . . . fun things like that, but this year . . . this year Ray Doyle had splurged and bought a special bottle of wine with which to celebrate and had a special picture of the two men framed so that Bodie could display it in his flat.

The picture reminded Doyle of that wonderful day. Cowley had given the men two weeks leave after Doyle's departure from the hospital. They had done very little because Doyle wasn't back to 100 yet, but they had had the picture taken.

I looked so skinny then, Doyle thought as he held the wrapped package. Bodie had been such a Mother Hen. They both had to bend in those days to keep from killing each other, but they had come out of it, even better friends.

Doyle smiled, looking at his watch, wondering where Bodie was. Doyle shook his chestnut curls, wondering if Bodie had left the buying of his present so late that he was busy shopping even now. Then the phone rang.

"Allo. 7453."

"Ray, it's me."

"Well, hello, me. So you are back."

"Yeah, the Cow mentioned that he told you, so I thought I'd say hello. I'll see you tomorrow; I've got a rendezvous with the luscious Linda, and I still haven't had a shower so I can't talk."

Ray Doyle was stunned. Bodie had forgotten! Doyle's insides churned as he fought to keep the bile from coming up. "Uh, Bodie, isn't there . . ."

"Sorry, Ray, I really can't talk. I have exactly 10 minutes to pick up Linda and while this gorgeous body doesn't need it, I thought I would make some contact with the shower. So long, see ya tomorrow."

A loud click was followed by silence. The slender figure stood staring at the phone; then Doyle hurled it across the room. For the next 10 minutes or so, rampage ensued. The Swiss roll went first, flying across the small flat. The casserole went next and the salad made a lovely design on the kitchen wall.

Through it all, Doyle knew that he was acting childish; that he would have to clean up his decimation, but he didn't care. His legendary temper knew no bounds as he tore through the flat. Finally, he remembered THE PICTURE - - the gift that would declare his love to the thoughtless, ex-merc whose libido was always turned on high. The supposed partner who couldn't even remember . . . remember.

Doyle collapsed onto the settee, panting over his exertions. It wasn't Bodie's fault that little things like an anniversary were so easily forgotten. Not everybody was emotional or romantic like Doyle was. Nevertheless, as Doyle made his way into his bedroom, he clutched the now shredded package containing the framed picture. Doyle felt numb. He knew that this night; he had lost something, but what it was, he couldn't decide.

BDBDBDBD

Several hours later, William Bodie carefully opened the door to Ray Doyle's flat. His date with Linda had proved a disaster. He had not really wanted to be with her. She was a lot of fun, but Bodie had been deprived of his partner's company for almost a month, and he was hot . . . too hot to be with him, fearing that he would reveal his true feelings, for the scrawny, curly-haired urchin who dominated his life. So William Bodie had called Linda.

The date had been a mistake, but it wasn't Linda's fault. Bodie was spending most of his time dreaming that he was with a certain green-eyed Golli when something Linda said destroyed Bodie's reverie and his boredom.

Shaking his head slightly, Bodie asked, "What'd you just say – the concert is tomorrow the 26th?"

By now Linda was less than enthusiastic about Bodie, but she held her temper and replied, "That's right, Bodie. I've been waitin' months for the 26th. Love ABBA, and these tickets were hard to come by."

"But today's the 24th so you don't mean tomorrow, love."

The look that Linda gave Bodie said volumes, such as, Why am I datin' this moron?

"Bodie, today is the 25th, TOMORROW is the 26th."

Suddenly, the whole date went down the w/c. Bodie closed his eyes as he realized that he had forgotten he and Doyle's anniversary - - no, he hadn't forgotten; he had just been confused what with the undercover op. Now he would have to go and face that chestnut- haired hurricane named Ray and try to explain.

After dropping Linda off at her flat and hearing the words of "never want to see you again" as the door slammed, William Bodie sneaked into his friend's flat after ringing the entrance buzzer and receiving no answer. Bodie's stomach was tied in knots as he remembered another occasion when Doyle hadn't answered the buzz. Ray Doyle had died on that occasion, and had had to be revived.

The first thing Bodie noticed was that the lights were on in almost every room; then the chaos of the rooms. Doyle was a slob, but not that bad. Racing to the kitchen, Bodie saw the remains of the Swiss roll and other garbage strewn around the room. Fear gripped the ex-merc. Doyle must have put up a hell of a fight.

Racing to the bedroom, Bodie slammed on the anchor as he saw the slender body of his partner curled up in a foetal position on top of the covers of the bed. There was no blood, but Bodie's heart was racing anyway. As he approached the bed, he noticed the frame in Doyle's right hand. Bodie briefly noted that it was a picture of Doyle and himself that had been taken a few months before. Knowing better than to touch Doyle without warning, Bodie briefly looked around and determined that Doyle seemed to be sleeping, not injured. Bodie closed his eyes in gratitude. His knees felt weak as the scene had brought back all the memories of Doyle's shooting almost a year ago now. William Bodie had watched his friend die. Never had he felt so lost, and for a moment, it seemed to have happened all over again.

Carefully, Bodie leaned by the bed, gently caressing the curls that were damp with sweat. Bodie knew that he was going to be on the receiving end of Doyle's formidable temper when he awakened. How could I have been such a berk? I've been planning this anniversary for months.

Watching his friend struggle to recover from the two bullets delivered into that slender body by Mayli Kuolo had not been easy for Bodie, but it had woken him to his love for the older man. Everything was going to be special; that's why Bodie had not wanted to see Doyle before the big day . . . and then he had ruined the whole thing.

As he crouched there by Doyle's exhausted body, Bodie continued to gently caress the curls, hoping that Ray Doyle would forgive him.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anniversaries and Other Disasters, Part 2

By: lbc

Bodie sat crouched near Doyle's sleeping figure, gently caressing one sweat-damp curl. Doyle was in a foetal position, looking very vulnerable. Why shouldn't he look vulnerable, he's so emotional sometimes.

Bodie sighed, knowing that this was the calm before the storm. He had mixed up which day was the 25th and had gone out with a bird instead of celebrating the fourth anniversary of their partnership. Doyle's flat looked like a Pacific typhoon had gone through it; a clear indication of Doyle's furore. So far only the Anniversary Swiss Roll, some other food, and some trashed remains of the flat were in evidence; hopefully remains of Bodie's body would not join them in the near future.

Continuing to caress the auburn curls that so fascinated him, Bodie whispered, "Angelfish?"

For a moment nothing happened then the curl-inundated head began to stir. Bodie withdrew his hand but stayed nearby. Finally, Raymond Doyle raised his head and looked around, finding it difficult to focus. The magnificent green eyes blinked several times before they seemed to centre on Bodie.

The broken cheek seemed to be even more prominent than usual, and there was exhaustion in the green orbs. They contained something else as well. For a moment it was puzzlement and then it was recognition, and at that moment they turned icy.

Doyle sat up quickly, total oblivious of his dishevelled appearance. He had stripped to little more than his y-fronts and he looked totally delectable, so edible, and extremely lethal. "Bodie! What you doin' here? Don't you have some bird you're supposed to be with?"

Bodie immediately backed up, falling on his bum. Normally both of the men would have laughed and the tension would have been over, but not this time. Bodie leaned back on his hands, pushing himself to a more defensible position, not being too sure if his partner might retaliate immediately. Swallowing his hesitancy, he blurted out, "It was a mistake, Ray. Listen."

The slender figure left the bed, to come around and stand in front of Bodie's half erect body. "Why should I? You made your decision. Get out, now." Taking a quick look at his watch, Doyle realized that it was past midnight. "You ruined our anniversary; I don't want to hear your excuses."

Carefully, Bodie stood. Deep blue eyes stared directly into icy green ones. Clearing his throat, the ex-merc tried again. "Look, Ray, let me explain. I didn't forget; well, not exactly." Reaching into his pocket, the tall, dark-haired man pulled out a small piece of wire and held it up. "See, I even remembered to bring an anniversary present."

For a moment, Doyle stared at the small strand of wire, as if he didn't realize what it was, but Bodie could see the hysteria in the green eyes when Doyle did indeed realize that it was wire.

William Bodie had seen Raymond Doyle lose his temper many times, but even then he always seemed to hold back some control, but not this time. Fear, panic, and hysteria in that shivering body were mixed with the anger that Doyle was spewing forth.

"Get out! Get out! How dare you? Wasn't it bad enough that you forgot . . ."

Bodie ceased listening at that point because he knew that his very life was in danger. Doyle had just thrown the framed picture of the two men across the room, and seemed intent on doing the same thing to his partner. Bodie decided to leave until Doyle could calm down. Racing to the front door, he turned to look at his partner, but closed the door quickly when a book came flying at him.

Raymond Doyle dropped to the floor in exhaustion. For several minutes he lay there shivering almost sobbing. Finally, he managed to gain control over his body. Looking around the flat, he saw the devastation that his new tantrum had wreaked. He told himself that it was all Bodie's fault. How dare he show up late, with a piece of wire as an anniversary present.

Doyle's exhausted mind recalled the food thrown all over the kitchen. On weak legs he attempted to navigate his way out to the kitchen to begin the clean up, but when he saw the mess that he had wrought, his stomach rebelled so badly that he hurriedly made his way to the bog to empty his stomach.

The next several minutes were painful indeed as he wretched over the bowl until nothing was left. His head was pounding as he rinsed out his mouth and made his way to his bed.

Spotting the anniversary picture, lying strewn near by, he picked it up and held it to his chest as he collapsed on the bed in total exhaustion. Within seconds with the lights on throughout the small flat, Raymond Doyle fell asleep.

Several hours later, William Bodie carefully used the extra key that his partner had given him to sneak into the flat. Keeping his fingers crossed that Doyle was asleep, Bodie snuck into the bedroom and saw the prone figure of the gorgeous Golli, lying on the bed deep in slumber. Bodie quickly withdrew, turning out lights as he went back through the flat.

On a small table in the sitting room, he placed two small figures in porcelain, wrapped with a bright ribbon. One figure was labelled Ray and the other Bodie. He had planned to wrap them in the wire that he had previously shown Ray, but with the Golli's strange reaction, Bodie had found some ribbon wrapped around a pressie that Doyle had given to him earlier. Bodie smiled at the memory. Ray would be surprised to know that I still had the gift wrap for that gift.

Checking the presentation of his anniversary present, Bodie nodded, as he quickly left the flat, hoping that they would do their work.

TBC


	3. Chapter 4

Title: Anniversaries and Other Disasters, part 4

By: lbc

This concludes the story.

Three weeks . . . the undercover assignment lasted three weeks, but in the end, the animals who had been preying on homosexual couples were under arrest, and the wide spread organization was broken up.

William Bodie and Paul Stuart had worked well together, under difficult circumstances, but now the assignment was done - - the two men could return to their normal duties. For Paul Stuart it was simply a matter of going to his flat and starting the next day working solo. For William Bodie, it was much more complicated. He had to mend fences with a certain moody, snarky, curly-haired, slender urchin who Bodie loved to distraction and had hurt in some way that he did not understand.

Finished with his report on the recent undercover case, Bodie left headquarters, breathing a sigh of relief. He had been given two days leave, and he intended to spend the time, in the company of the person he loved best - - if the bionic Golli would have him. He smiled with the knowledge that just being with Ray Doyle made life better.

The tired ex-Para would have been less elated if he had known that his partner, instead of doing the usual duty in Records or on an obbo, was sitting in a CI5 interrogation area, questioning one of the many individuals involved in the efforts to humiliate homosexual couples and even injure them if they "failed to get the message".

Ray Doyle was hearing some really grim information as one individual spilled his guts about others who were involved, in hopes of a lesser sentence. Having been a copper for several years, Doyle had heard and seen worse . . . much worse, but then what he had been exposed to then had not contained graphic memories of his partner's intimacy with another CI5 operative. Both CI5 men had been doing their jobs, but it wasn't easy for Ray Doyle to hear the details about the man he loved.

The interrogation was finally finished. Cowley had taken all of the "revealing" photos away. They had been used to blackmail various couples and among the graphic photos were ones showing the supposed affair between Stuart and Bodie. Doyle's stomach had churned when he saw the photos, but he had remained professional and somehow made it through the questioning.

It was very late at night and yet Doyle did not feel like going to his flat. His mind was in chaos. He knew that Bodie had done nothing that Doyle himself had not done, on orders from Cowley, except that that had been with a female agent. Doyle was exhausted. He decided to bed down at headquarters since he always kept extra clothing there. He couldn't face the drive or the possibility that Bodie would try to see him. He readily admitted to himself that he was being stupid, but he also recognized that he was still heart sore from the hurt, inflicted over their anniversary and no matter what else he told himself, seeing those pictures had hurt.

Doyle only slept a few hours, though he was exhausted. As he lay on one of the single beds, set aside for agents his green eyes stared into the darkness. He knew that he had made too much of the partners' fourth anniversary. Bodie didn't pay much attention to things like that. Doyle should have been grateful that Bodie had gone along with the other three anniversaries. They had been good years, but maybe he was trying to tell him something, but didn't know how to approach his sharp-tongued partner.

William Bodie had chosen Linda over himself. If the truth were told, he was still bothered by the piece of wire Bodie had offered, but then he remembered the two figures with Ray and Bodie printed on their chests and the piece of that ribbon. The ribbon kept haunting his mind, until suddenly the slender figure sat straight up in bed - - that ribbon, now he remembered it. Doyle had given Bodie a blue cashmere sweater that matched those brilliant blue eyes. They had joked about it - - how sentimental Doyle was for remembering Bodie's birthday, and yet . . . the crazy sod had kept the ribbon from the gift!

Sighing heavily, Doyle laid back down with his head resting on his arms. A small smile crossed the handsome face as he remembered the grand party that the two of them had had - - all alone as they celebrated Bodie's 33rd. At that time, they didn't need anyone else . . . and then Bodie had to ruin it - - first, with Linda and all those other birds and then with . . . Stuart.

Finally, Doyle's eyelids slid shut and a vague, uneasy sleep arrived. The next morning the curly-haired man quickly showered, ate breakfast and began his seemingly never-ending interrogations of the men involved in the homosexual harassment case. He saw nothing of his partner, but figured that was because Bodie had been stood down in recognition of the weeks of undercover work.

It was a long, lonely day with not even a call from Bodie. Finally, it was time to go home. For one brief second, Doyle contemplated staying overnight again, but by this time, he could not stand to see the interior of CI5 any longer.

His mind, his body, and his emotions seemed drained. He was running on empty so he failed to notice the telltale silver Capri sitting a few spaces from his own gold Capri. Thankfully the lift was working because Doyle wasn't sure if he could even crawl up the stairs as exhausted as he felt.

As the doors to the older model lift opened, however, he saw an absolutely amazing sight. Sitting on the top step of the stairway, with his back to the lift was William Andrew Philip Bodie, and it looked like he had been waiting for a considerable time. As Doyle approached, the handsome man turned around; his face indicating his surprise that Doyle had not used the stairs.

Before Bodie could say anything, however, Doyle demanded, "What you doin' here, mate?"

"Can't a partner come visitin' without a third degree?"

"Oi, that's rich, my son. I haven't heard from you or seen (here Doyle hesitated remembering the pictures that had been on display) you in several weeks."

"Well, you know how an undercover op goes some times? You goin' to keep yappin' or invite me in?"

Doyle opened the door with a grimace on his face that his partner failed to see since he was looking at Doyle's back and amazing bum.

Bodie flopped on the sofa, seemingly enjoying the coolness of the flat. He looked around as casually as possible, but his stomach was churning as he realized that the two porcelain figurines were not to be seen. From the small kitchen Bodie heard Doyle mucking about and then saw the much loved man enter with two cans of lager. Sitting on the steps, waiting for Doyle had been hot work so Bodie was grateful for the gesture, but his mind was still contemplating what Doyle had done with the two figures.

The tension in the room was thicker than some of the "delicacies" that Bodie had tried to make at various times. Doyle slurped his lager while Bodie drank little and watched his partner a lot. Why'd I ever stage a sit in and wait for the moody sod? He's never goin' to forgive me. 'Sides, what did I do that was so bad? I told him that I made a mistake. He's been undercover; he knows how days get all mixed. As the word undercover crossed his mind, Bodie almost groaned out loud. He leaned over, holding his head in his hands.

Doyle's curls bobbed as he looked as his partner. The underhanded sod can't even be honest enough to tell me that he's unhappy with . . . me. Green eyes glared at the bent head. Doyle noticed how long the wavy curls were becoming. Bodie had always maintained a strict military cut, but the recent undercover op had obviously demanded a longer hair fashion. The thought of the undercover op with Bodie and Stuart raised Doyle's blood pressure. He stood up quickly, heading for the bedroom, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Since ya obviously got nothin' to tell me, let yourself out."

Bodie stood just as rapidly, intending to do just that, but he had to regain some of his pride; he couldn't just let that accusation stand. "Oi, you should talk, mate. I told you I got mixed up on the day; I didn't mean to forget our anniversary. You were the one who went off like a bat out of hell . . . and just over some tiny, nothin' piece of wire - - so don't go accusin' me of not tellin' things."

Bodie felt as if he could barely breathe. He was gasping as if he were hyperventilating so tied up in knots was he after his outburst. Heading towards the door, he stopped when he saw the slouched, scrawny figure of Ray Doyle exit the bedroom. Doyle was so pale that even his curls seemed less auburn. The slender body was trembling, but Bodie didn't know if it was from anger or emotion.

"Sunshine . . . I . . . I'm sorry; I'm always sayin' somethin' to hurt ya."

Doyle continued to shuffle towards Bodie. The pain in those magnificent green eyes was so vivid that Bodie felt the hurt all the way across the room. He started towards his friend but stopped mere inches from the shivering body. Fearing Doyle's reaction if Bodie touched him, the ex-merc just stood attempting to give comfort with his facial expression and his soothing words.

"It's all right; Sunshine. Ssssshhh, tell me what is it? What happened? You got to believe me I didn't mean to hurt you with that wire. Please, won't you tell me?"

After a moment, Bodie reached forward and gently put his arm around Doyle's convulsing shoulders. Leading the older man to the sofa, the two sat down with Doyle's body continuing to tremble. Pulling his friend into his arms, Bodie used his other hand to gently caress the shaking body, waiting until Doyle could recover his control.

The two sat like that for several minutes, but finally Doyle whispered the entire story of that horrible day when his brother tied his wrists with wire and locked him in a closet.

"Jesus, Ray, I'm so sorry. I didn't know; forgive me."

For several minutes the shivering went on, but finally Doyle seemed to return to the present. "'M sorry too; wasn't yer fault. Me brother didn't mean to do it, but I just can't seem to forget it. You'd think it would be the dark, but it's always the wire . . . you know, it sort of acts as the trigger. I've tried to fight it, but when you pulled that out of your pocket, it was the same thing all over again. I was six and Danny was shovin' me into the closet. I couldn't help yellin' at you. I don't know how long I yelled that day . . . even with that gag blockin' me."

"And, you were only six? Hell, I don't know how you've done as well as you have."

Incredibly sad green orbs looked into Bodie's sympathetic face. "Wasn't easy. I idolized me big brother, but after that, I stopped followin' after him. Two years later, he was dead in an accident. Never got to tell him how I felt."

Bodie pulled his partner closer, smelling the fresh clean scent of his partner mixed with the well-recognized smell of fear and sweat. "Christ, what a story, and then I add to it by trying to hand you the wire."

Doyle heard the regret in the well-loved voice and that, more than anything helped settle Doyle's thoughts. "S'okay, Bodie. How come you had the wire, anyways?"

For a moment, Bodie remembered the idiocy that had brought on the whole episode, but he had upset Ray enough so he tried to explain. "Well, we had exchanged pad locks and chain links before so I was trying to use the wire to show the bond between us. I was goin' to wrap those figurines with the wire to show you show strong our partnership was."

Bodie dropped his head as he realized how much damage his gesture had done. Instead of pulling away, Doyle pulled his partner closer to him, leaning his forehead against the dishevelled hair. "'M sorry, Bodie. I didn't think; I just reacted. I've missed you, and here I threw the picture, across the room."

Now Bodie looked up; fear in his eyes. Had Doyle destroyed that memory of them? "Was my fault, Sunshine. I was just so scared to be with you before our anniversary that I didn't think . . ."

Doyle pulled away as Bodie realized what he had said. The scrawny body was bristling with anger. "Am I so threatening . . . am I so obnoxious that you don't want to me with me?"

Bodie knew that only the truth would do, and that would probably destroy what remained of their partnership. Trying to hold onto Doyle's hand, Bodie whispered, "No, Angelfish, just the opposite. I wanted to be with you so much that night, instead of Linda, but I was afraid . . . afraid of what I might do. I wanted it to be so great on our anniversary. I had everything planned. I was going to tell you . . . well, I was going to tell you the truth, and then I messed it up. 'M sorry."

Doyle's beautiful face frowned, "Tell me the truth; what you talkin' about?"

Looking directly into the mystified green eyes, Bodie's deep blue ones radiated his feelings for his partner to see. "The truth is Ray that I wanted to celebrate our partnership, but I also wanted to tell you how much I love you."

There was utter silence in the room, except for some heavy breathing then Doyle smiled and laughed gently.

"What's so funny, you berk. Not every day I declare myself like some fool female."

Doyle quickly wiped the smile off his lips, but he raised his hand, gently caressing the beloved face. "Oh Bodie, we are really a pair. The reason I was so upset was that I was hoping to tell you that we were celebratin' two anniversaries that night - - four years of partnership and two years of me lovin' you."

Bodie must have blinked his eyes a hundred times before he said anything. His beautiful, long lashes almost causing a small breeze as they fluttered in surprise. Shyly, almost agonizingly, Bodie whispered, "So you loved me for . . . two years, did ya?"

Doyle's keen ears heard the agony in the question. Looking into the depths of those anguished eyes, he immediately read the reason for his partner's concern. Curls bobbing, he nodded as he replied, "Ta, mate. No doubt about it. I loved you a lot for those years before that night."

The incredible sadness that entered those beautiful blue eyes, immediately made Doyle sorry that he was teasing his partner. Leaning over to nuzzle the luscious lips of his friend, Doyle smiled and said, "Yeah, but it's nothing compared to how much I love you now."

The quirky left eyebrow immediately shot up. "You sure?"

Doyle frowned, "What you natterin' about now? Don't think I know me own mind?"

Bodie pulled the slender man into his arms, "It's not that, Sunshine, but I heard that you been talkin' to some of those sickos on that harassment case. Thought you might be wantin' to ask me about . . . well, about me and Stuart."

The sadness in the blue eyes spoke of such deep insecurity that Doyle held his breath then he dropped his eyes to the attractive chest that blocked most of his sight. Finally, Bodie sighed and raised Doyle's chin. "You did see the picture; dint ya?"

Doyle merely nodded his head. "I was jealous at first, but I told myself that you were doin' your job. I was just so scared that you might have found . . . Stuart, more to your taste - - that's all."

Bodie shook his head. "You, berk. What am I goin' ta do with you?"

Doyle smiled his toothy grin, showing his chipped tooth. Taking his friend's hand, he pulled him towards the bedroom, "Come on, mate; I've got two friends who might give you an idea."

Frowning, Bodie was confused. Two friends? As the two men walked into the bedroom, it was obvious that the bed was its usual less than neat self, but Doyle walked past that to the dresser near by. Sitting on the dresser was a box the size of one that shoes would fit in, lying in the box with a small towel which covered the two figurines that Bodie had left. They were still wrapped in their ribbon, hugging each other tightly.

Bodie laughed. "Well, it seems that your friends certainly know what to do in bed."

Doyle smiled luminously, "Well, they do, do you?" With that question he winked at his soon-to-be lover and began to undress the magnificent body.

Two hands quickly stopped his wrists from doing any more. "Mr. Doyle! . . . . not in front of the children!"

Where upon the gentlemen adjourned to the bed to celebrate their anniversary.

Several hours later, both men lay huddled together, doing an excellent imitation of the smaller Ray and Bodie figures. Ray's auburn curls were lying on Bodie's chest and even though the curls were soaked from the sweat of two exhausting orgasms, Bodie was inhaling the still alluring scents of his lover. Pulling his partner even closer, the ex-merc and "least romantic and sentimental man in the world", whispered in his partner's ear, "Ya know, Ray, that it's really several days past our partnership anniversary?"

Doyle nuzzled Bodie's right nipple, murmuring, "Ta, I'm not a dimwit, Sweet Bum," whereupon his own delicious bum received an appropriate caress.

"I'll, 'Sweet Bum', you; Sugar Lips!"

For the next several minutes two luscious and hungry mouths vied for supremacy over their mate's, but finally order was restored with Doyle taking the initiative as he wrapped the covering around himself.

"Ta, now what was that all in aid of?"

Suddenly, the man whose mere glare could overwhelm homicidal maniacs, was extremely shy as he voiced his idea. "Just thinkin'; maybe yesterday could be the beginning of anniversaries showin' the real beginnin' of our . . . relationship."

Doyle sat staring at his beloved partner for a moment while said partner's heart fell as he saw the doubt in the green orbs. "Don't have to; if you don't want, Sunshine."

Doyle wetted his lips as he asked hesitantly, "You willin' to give up birds, if we do?"

Pretending outrage, Bodie leered at his partner. "You willin' to let me see you, if I do?"

"I will . . . how about Stuart?"

The blue eyes turned cold until he noticed the twinkle in the green eyes. Dragging his partner into his arms, he whispered in Doyle's ear, "You're goin' ta pay for that, Doyle."

"Already have."

"What's that mean?"

"Father was not amused that several extra sets of a certain op's evidence were destroyed in the clean up afterwards."

"What? You destroyed evidence?""

Doyle's handsome face grimaced as he lightly punched his lover's arm. "'Course not, but there is now . . . positively, absolutely only one copy of each print from that op. Cost me a bundle, but it's done."

Bodie smiled affectionately at him. "Never knew you were so fond of me."

"I'm not."

Bodie's eyes dropped. "Oh!"

Raising the gorgeous chin, Doyle looked into the magnetic blue eyes and said, "I'm absolutely, positively, stark-staring crazy in love with you, mate, and if you ever take a look at another man; you're in big time trouble."

"Oh well, that's okay then. We'll have to tell the Cow though."

"Already have." Doyle looked so smug with himself that Bodie couldn't believe it for a moment.

"Without me, there?"

Now Doyle looked slightly guilty. "Well, I was havin' a little bonfire with some photos when the Cow walked in. I had to explain and somehow it came out how I felt about you . . . and so on."

"What'd the old man say?"

"Took it calmly enough, but as he walked out, he said that when the creeps have had their day in court that he expects to receive the same goin' rate for his copies as all the others got!"

"Crikey; you just never know with Cowley!"

"Enough about him. Since you could say that last night was our weddin' night; how about making this the day after?"

"Amen to that, my slender, green eyed beauty!"

As Ray Doyle pulled the duvet over both of them, he giggled in a slightly high voice and said, "Oh, Sweetie Pie, you do say the nicest things! Happy Anniversary to come, my great big, tall, dark, and handsome Angel lips!"

The next several minutes were censored.

The End


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Anniversaries and Other Disasters, part 3

By: lbc

Raymond Doyle continued to sleep through Bodie's early morning visit. When he woke, his need for the loo overrode everything else. Then the feeling of pain struck him. He remembered his fight with Bodie. The berk, couldn't even remember our anniversary. And what the hell was with that wire?

Even now almost 30 years later, the mere sight of the thin piece of wire brought back the old nightmares and sheer hysteria of being locked in a dark closet for more than eight hours. His older brother hadn't meant to really hurt him, but he had wanted to have a bit of peace and quiet from the whiny six year old, so he had tied his wrists - - not too tightly and pushed him into the closet.

The only trouble was that he had forgotten Ray was there and when he had left with his friends for some outdoor activity, the house had been left abandoned except for the small figure huddled in the closet with a gag in his mouth and the ever tightening wire around his wrists.

How could he explain those hours and the marks that that wire had engraved on his heart? He was sure that Bodie had suffered a lot more in Africa and other places around the world. He would be amused that the man he relied upon to watch his back was so traumatized by a mere piece of wire.

After Doyle showered and got ready to face the day, he wandered into the sitting room, looking around for his missing trainers. He stopped when he saw the two small figurines, joined together by a vaguely familiar ribbon. Doyle's beautiful green eyes squeezed together in memory, but he couldn't quite place the occasion upon which the ribbon was used.

Shaking his still wet curls, he carefully walked over and picked up the two figures, reading their identification. In spite of himself, he smiled. Where did they come from? Doyle knew that they hadn't been there a few hours before when Bodie made his hasty departure.

Doyle thought about it for a minute, figuring that Bodie must have snuck in sometime earlier and left them for him to see. Sighing, Doyle replaced them. This was going to be a difficult day. He would have to apologize to Bodie, and try to explain the fears that he had been carrying for almost 30 years.

Less than thirty minutes later, Ray Doyle reported for duty at CI5 headquarters. For a few minutes he wandered around the building, looking for his errant partner, but didn't find the tall, handsome man. He was just ready to check the duty board when he ran into Colin Murphy. "Oi, Murph, you seen Bodie anywhere?"

The handsome man smiled, "What the Bisto Kids have misplaced each other? I think Bodie said that the Cow had given him the rest of the day off since he was now finished with the undercover assignment. He was here early to finish his report, and then he said something about having some cleaning-up to do."

Doyle nodded his auburn curls, but asked nothing further. As usual after having an argument with Bodie, the slender man was upset and blaming himself. He had been crazy to place so much importance on a mere day. Each and every day for four years, Bodie had proven his friendship with the green-eyed Doyle by being the best partner and always protecting his back. And what'd I do but yell at 'em? Shaking his curls in disgust, Ray Doyle settled down to review some files for an ongoing investigation.

Five hours later, he was tired, worried with a nagging feeling in his body. Even when Bodie was off duty, he usually called Doyle at work. They sometimes talked three and four times in a day or made arrangements to see each other that evening, but this time - - nothing. For the thousandth time, Doyle resolved to go to Bodie's flat immediately after work and make up with the beautiful sod. Fine way to celebrate two anniversaries . . . fighting with the most important person in your life.

Finally, Doyle checked out and hurriedly backed the gold Capri out of the car park. Rushing over to Bodie's flat was hampered slightly by the end of the rush hour, but the slender CI 5 agent still arrived, just before 8:00 pm. Feeling hungry, he wished he had brought some takeaway as sort of a "Greek bearing gifts", but he had been so anxious that he had neglected to do so. Too late now. Bodie'll feed me; at least I hope so.

Receiving an answering buzz, Doyle took the stairs two at a time; his hopes so high that the man at the top of the stairs would welcome him. Rushing to the door, he noticed it was open - - William Bodie was wandering around packing his holdall and a few other bags. Blue eyes looked up suddenly with a slight degree of apprehension. "Doyle?"

The cupid's bow mouth tried to smile but failed miserably, "What's all this then? You goin' somewhere?"

"Nah, just the Cow's idea of me movin' to a new flat. Thought it was time."

"Were you goin' to tell me?"

"Sure, but din't see ya today, did I? As a matter of fact, won't be around for awhile. Got some more work to do for the Cow, so this'll give me a chance to say hello and good-bye."

Doyle was just ready to ask Bodie about his new op when Paul Stuart wandered in from the bedroom. He was carrying a small box, loaded with various items. "This is about it, Bodie. I'll put it in the car. Hello, Doyle." The extremely aloof agent left the flat without further greeting.

"What's this then, mate? Shanghaied Stuart to do your dirty work?"

"Nah, he's going undercover with me so he came over to help me set up the new flat."

"Should have told me; I'd've helped."

"Not that much to do; just takin' a few personal items to give the place the lived in look. You know how it is. I got to take this down to the car. Be back in a minute."

Doyle nodded, looking around the almost gutted flat. Bodie never kept many personal objects in his flats so the stuff remaining was clearly CI5 issue. It made him feel even more apprehensive as if Bodie was walking out on him.

Hearing footsteps coming, the curly headed mop turned, expecting to see Bodie, but it was Stuart. The two men didn't know each other very well, but they had worked together on the Parker kidnapping. That Gerda had been some good-lookin' bird, and Bodie loved the Superman watch.

"Well, Doyle, haven't seen much of you since the Parker deal; you okay now?" Everybody had heard about Doyle's brush with death.

Doyle nodded, looking behind Stuart to see if Bodie was coming up the stairs. He didn't feel comfortable around Stuart, but he felt even less comfortable when he heard Stuart's next words.

"I hope Bodie is as good a field agent as you were, Doyle. 'Course us being a couple and living together is going to be a lot tougher, but who could argue with Cowley?"

Doyle turned pale. "Couple?" What's he nattering on about?

Before Doyle could ask, Bodie returned carrying a six-pack. "I thought we might have a farewell drink. Me and Paul here are goin' to be out of touch for quite awhile if this thing goes as Cowley plans, so we won't be seein' ya, Sunshine."

Green eyes narrowed considerably. He hadn't been kept informed on the upcoming op, but if he was careful, he might gather some info. Within seconds, however, Raymond Doyle, seeker of truth, devoutly wished that he had not.

Doyle reached over and took one of the cans that Bodie handed him. The three men held up their cans as if in a toast, but Doyle failed to drink when he heard Paul Stuart say, "Here's to a safe op. 've had many undercover disguises, but never had such a handsome lover before." He smiled wickedly at Bodie and winked outrageously at both men.

Green eyes stared into blue ones for seconds before the sapphire ones dropped to the floor.

End of part 3, one to go


End file.
